Sweetspark
by FelinaTheDevil22
Summary: It was a cute idea. I regret nothing, and beware the fluff! OptimusxMiko. Rated T cause I'm paranoid


**Title:** Sweetspark

 **Fandom:** Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Pairings:** Optimus x Miko

 **Tags:** Optimus doesn't die, I'm such a damn sap I'm so sorry, Fluff

 **Summary:** It was a cute idea. I regret nothing, and beware the fluff! OptimusxMiko

~0o.o0~

Miko sighed, caramel eyes gazing over the desert before her. She had driven out to the desert, sitting on the edge of the cliff. Her car was parked a few feet behind her.

"I miss you guys," she murmured, too deep in her thoughts to hear a familiar truck driving behind her. "It's been… God, eighteen years since we won the war, and just yesterday since I last spoke to any of you. Been hard on keeping track of everyone, what with it being a surprisingly wet season; too many crashes to keep track of."

She brushed away tears, smiling. "I must be going mad; I'm talking to myself for comfort. Damn bloody autobots… Whole lot of you have managed to get close to my heart. One in particular though…" She sighed again. "Not that he'll find out I'm in love with him, or anyone except the lonely desert."

Stretching, she laid down on her back, arms underneath her head. "Whatever. That's all I have to say right now… Well, other than the fact I'm planning on telling him I love him. Bulkhead and Wheeljack have been bothering me about it, and even threatened to tell him themselves! Arcee is even joining in, and isn't that just annoying? Argh, I regret ever telling those three…

"But they mean well… They're my unofficial uncles and aunt, after all. Oh God, how will he react when he finds out?" She sat up, running a hand down her face in frustration. "I can't even admit who it is to the _wind_! I'm doomed… Maybe if I jump off the cliff, I can avoid it… No, that's a stupid idea…"

Miko fell quiet, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees. "He wouldn't love someone like me anyway… I haven't done anything important, or helped the autobots… To be honest, I'm just a burden." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "And a screw up. With all the stupid things I've done, I'm lucky to be alive."

Optimus couldn't stand being quiet anymore. Transforming, he said, "You are not a burden, and nor a screw up."

Miko jumped up, whirling around and looking up at Optimus. Her face burned with embarrassment. "How… How much have you heard?"

"Everything," Optimus admitted, looking sheepish as he sat down cross legged.

Shaking her head in amusement and nervousness, Miko sat back down opposite the Prime. "You almost gave me a heart attack, man!"

"I apologise."

She laughed softly. "It's ok, Optimus. Just be thankful I didn't have a gun on me, or I would have shot you. Then _I_ would have to apologise."

"You are armed most of the time?" Optimus questioned, optics narrowing slightly in concern. "Have you been attacked recently? Was it a de-"

"Optimus, I'm fine, really," Miko laughed. "The most recent attack was from a rogue decepticon, which was over a month ago. Surprised him when I took out my Apex Armor; started running away and screaming like a mad man!"

Optimus couldn't help but smile proudly at that, his spark warming yet twisting from the fact someone had attacked his Miko. Without hesitating, he offered, "I could arrange for somebot to watch over you, if you want."

"I'll be fine, Optimus," Miko said, smiling softly as her heart fluttered. "I can take care of myself. Plus, I know for a fact the others have better things to do then look after me."

"I could do it," Optimus blurted, and would have blushed in embarrassment from being so forward.

Miko was silent for a moment, then shook her head. "You have better things to do then look after me. But to put your spark at peace, if another decepticon attacks me-" _which isn't that high of a chance, considering my reputation being a Wrecker_ "-I will consider having someone watch over me. _But_ , only for a few hours every once in a while. Understood?"

Optimus nodded, smile widening. Suddenly, he remembered what she had been talking about before, and decided to tease her a bit. "Shall it be the bot you have fallen in love with?"

Miko flushed, stammering. "I…" She paused, and decided to take the plunge. "Well, if it is, then I expect to see more of you."

Optimus' optics widened, shocked as his processor stalled for a few moments.

Miko, taking it as rejection, stood up and began walking to her car. "Well… Um… I have to get back to work, still have a few cars to fix up. Seeya."

Getting into her car, she drove away, leaving a still stunned Optimus Prime sitting by himself.

~0o.o0~

It had been two days till she saw Optimus again.

Through that time, Miko busied herself with spending most of her time at the repair shop, fixing car after car, and the occasional truck. Every time a truck came in, Miko's heart swelled with hope, only to shatter when she realised it wasn't Optimus.

By the time she had finished up repairs, it was two thirty in the morning. As the last one in there, she locked the shop up, and walked to her car.

Only, her car was hidden behind a very familiar red and blue truck whose door opened.

Not wanting to be rude, she got in, buckling her seat belt once she was in the driver's seat. Activating with a loud rumble, Optimus drove out of the carpark and onto the road.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"So…" Miko started, feeling awkward. "What's up?"

"The sky, or in your case, the roof," was the smart reply.

Miko gently swatted the dashboard, grinning. "You know what I mean."

Optimus was silent for a few moments, then eventually said, "Is it true?"

Optimus didn't need to clarify what he meant by that; Miko already knew.

So, taking a deep breath, she replied, "Yes."

"Have you ever heard of holoforms?"

Miko frowned for a moment, but gladly took the change of subject. "Yes, I was talking to Ratchet about it a few weeks ago. Why?"

Suddenly, a holoform sizzled into existence next to Miko, who jumped. As she turned, she could only stare and think, _now_ that _is what I call a body sculpted from God himself_.

Which was true, by the evident muscles, but not overly done. A dark blue jacket was over a white shirt, with black jeans. He had the same bright blue eyes, and combed dark brown hair with a bit of stubble.

She closed her mouth, realising with embarrassment she had it hanging open. "Ah… Um, wow."

Optimus smiled. "I was hoping you would like it."

"It's amazing," Miko commented, then grew shy. "Can I… Is it solid?"

"Well, only one way to find out," Optimus smirked.

Miko flushed, taking off her seat belt and shifting closer to the holoform. Reaching out, she ran a hand over an arm, marvelling at how… Real it felt. Running her hand further down, she used both her hands to play with Optimus', the skin feeling real as well.

She let out a small breath of amazement. "Wow…"

Optimus smiled, gently removing his hand from Miko's grasp, placing the hand on the side of Miko's face. "Miko… I…"

Just then, she noticed that Optimus had parked out the front of her house, but she didn't plan on leaving. Not yet, anyway. She put a hand over Optimus', smiling up at him, but keep her expression slightly guarded just in case. "Yes?"

"I love you," he finally managed to say, swallowing nervously. He didn't even know why he was nervous. Maybe from overthinking, and wondering if this was all a joke? Probably.

Miko's face broke into a grin. "I love you too."

With that, she leaned forward and kissed him, Optimus returning the kiss immediately. Wanting him closer, she wrapped her arms around Optimus' neck, the Prime wrapping his own arms around her waist. As they kissed, she could taste something metallic and energising, and smell the unique scent of energon and something sweet that she couldn't place.

They moved in synch, Miko leaning against the seat as Optimus leant over her. Finally, Miko had to break the kiss as her head was hazy from the lack of oxygen. Panting, she rested her forehead against Optimus'. "While I would love to continue… I am quite tired. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he agreed, but didn't let her go.

Miko smiled at that, pecking him on the lips and giggling when Optimus tried to deepen it. "I promise more kisses and cuddles after I sleep. Oh, and Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"While I love your holoform, I prefer the real you," Miko said. "I don't expect you to use your holoform 24/7, and I don't want you to; I want to have time with you in your mech form too."

Optimus smiled widely at that, his spark feeling like it was going to burst. He kissed her deeply for a few seconds, and finally drew back. "I love you."

Miko chuckled, then remembered a certain Cybertronian word. "I love you too, sweetspark."

Optimus' reaction warmed Miko to her core, the Prime grinning wide and pulling her into an embrace. "And I love you more, my love."


End file.
